Return of the Avenger
by PapettomasutaDartz
Summary: Sasuke returns to village hoping to get in as soon as possible so he could see a certain someone.


1Summary-Sasuke and his team return to the village after defeating all of the akatsuki. At first Sasuke had agreed, but after he killed Itachi he just didn't find it necessary to go on any further away from the village away from that special person.

Return of the avenger

Word spread threw the village quickly about the return of the all mighty avenger, the last heir to the strongest clan who ever lived in Kohona, carrying one of the most strongest abilities ever known to man and that person and three other people were sitting in front of the fifth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

"So what your telling me is that all of the Akatsuki is dead including the leader" Tsunade said standing up and looking to emotionless black eyes

"That's what I said" he replied

"Hm you bring me this information, but how do I know you weren't sent here as a spy for them" Tsunade said

"Juggo"

With one word the tallest of the three pulled something from underneath his cloak. Tsunade grimaced in disgust and tried hard not to lose her breakfast. This was all so accurate, but Tsunade needed more proof then this.

"I need more proof im afraid a head of one of the Akatsuki isn't enough" Tsunade

The avenger slammed his hands down her desk his sharigan spinning wildly.

"I bring you the head of the leader of akatsuki and you tell me you need more proof what more do you want photographs or maybe a video tape" Sasuke said

"Watch your tone Uchiha remember im the Hokage I don't have to listen to your reasons at all I can kick you and your comrades out of this village and forbid you to come back" Tsunade yelled

Sasuke backed off and took three deep breaths before his eyes went back to normal.

"Gomen Hokage sama" Sasuke said

"There' that's more like it" Tsunade said

"I may have one more thing" Sasuke said "but it's gonna require some of your man power as well for me to be able to get here" Sasuke said

"Fine, I'll send Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Lee, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Ten-ten, Kiba, Shino, Yamato, Sai, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma and Gai" Tsunade said

Sasuke had listened, but had not heard one name in on the list.

"I will summon them and you leave immediately and I might send Jiraya just for precaution" Tsunade said

Soon all the Jounin and shinoubi were standing in her office crowded around Sasuke and his comrades.

"S-sasuke" Sakura gasped

Sasuke looked at her before returning his attention to Tsuande.

"Alright you all have a mission to complete...wait where's...grr JIRAYA!"

'Poof'

"Your rang" Jiraya said

"Now that were all here, here is what I want you all to do you all have been assigned a special S rank mission with Sasuke and leader and Jiraya and co-leader meaning if it's just a trap Jiraya will become leader, you are all leaving now, but split and don't let Naruto see you leaving the village dismissed" Tsunade said

They all left in poof's of smoke and soon they all were in front of the village gates. Sasuke standing in front of them all.

"Now were heading to the Akatsuki's hide out to retrieve the left over corpses" Sasuke said

Every one stared wide eyed at him, why would they be going to retrieve corpses?

"What for?" Ino asked grossed out

"For my own personal reasons now move out" Sasuke said they all headed in the direction of the hide out it wasn't far off from the village hidden in the sound so it should only take seven to ten hours of course Sasuke wanted to make it in less.

HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE

Back in the hidden leaf village a certain blonde shinoubi had just finished off twn bowls of his miso ramen. He licked his lips and stacked the last empty bowl before putting the money on the table.

"See ya later old man" Naruto said

"Bye Naruto come again real soon" he replied

"I will don't worry how about...seven o'clock tonight" Naruto said

"You got it" he said

Naruto smiled and ran off he decided he would go see if Sakura wanted to do some training if she wasn't to wrapped up in her medicine. When he got to the girls house he knocked on the door, but nobody answered.

"Oh I guess Sakura-chan isn't home right now" Naruto said

So then he decided to go see if Lee was in, Lee always wanted to train. When he got to Lee's dojo he went right in.

"Hey bushy brow ya up for some training?" but there was noone home Naruto scratched his head then decided he would go see if Neji or Hinata wanted to spar with him

He went to the Hyuga masnion just to be told by Hinata's little sister that neither of them were home at the time. Naruto sighed and went to see if Kiba wanted to train, but when he got there his sister told him he wasn't there. So he went to Chouji's his father said the same thing, Shikamaru's his father said the same thing. He went to Shino's not there either he even went to Ino's she wasn't home either. Naruto went to Kakashi's, Iruka's, Gai's and Asuma's house none of them were there except Kuranie but she couldn't train she was pregnant. Naruto let out a irritated sigh.

"WHERE IS EVERBODY!"

WITH THE REST

They were almost to the cave and it was getting dark Sasuke wanted to hurry.

"Pick up the pace" Sasuke said

Everyone ran as fast as they could trying to keep up with Sasuke.

"Why are we in a hurry?" Kiba asked

"Because I wanna get there before it's to dark to see" Sasuke said

Sasuke saw the cave just up ahead and ran as fast as his legs could go and reached the cave before everyone else did. They all took out kunai all except Sasuke and the rest of team hebai. They all walked into the cave the rest of the hidden leaf nin walked in slowly.

"For the love of kami could you go a bit faster" Sasuke said as he picked up Pein's headless body and walked out of the cave

Everyone started grabbing somebody soon enough every dead akatsuki member had been retrieved. Sasuke had no plans of stopping for the night he kept going and so did everyone else. This time the females being a bit faster wanting to get the corpses off of them.

MIDNIGHT

Naruto was sitting on a ledge outside of his apartment only in his black shirt with a red swirl on it he always liked to come here at night and look at the stars in the sky he smiled as he memory flooded his thoughts. He was remembering when him and Sasuke were little.

FLASHBACK

A little blonde haired child had been walking where ever his feet took him and they lead him straight to a lake he was walking beside it looking down then he noticed someone sitting on the dock looking sad. He stopped and stared at the boy who noticed him and looked up with a nasty look on his face. The boy stuck his nose in the air at him so he did the same to him before walking off. The blonde looked over his shoulder out the corner of his eye and smiled, but little did the blonde know he wasn't the only one smiling that day.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto smiled and giggled to himself.

"Sasuke looked so stuck up that day" Naruto said before his giggling turned to full blown out laughter

As the ninja's past threw the gate some of them looked like they were ready to collapse at any given moment. As they walked by an apartment building that was familiar to Sasuke he stopped while everyone else went on ahead and turned towards it he hear laughing, but it wasn't just any laugh it was his laugh a sweet happy laugh that Sasuke over time had learned to love.

Sasuke's heart warmed at the sound.

"Sasuke" Karin whined

Sasuke turned towards her whining voice then walked on.

Tsunade stood outside the Hokage building with other ninja and anbu. Her eyes strained as she tried to see.

"Hit the lights Genma" Tsunade said

He did as he was told and bright lights turned on like when someone was breaking out of prison. Shizune stood next to her with Ton-ton in her arms and both of there jaws dropped to floor when they saw Sasuke and everyone else carrying at least someone or some parts from someone.

"Holy shit" Tsunade said

Sasuke threw Pein on the floor followed by Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu and some other pieces that had been missing from most bodies.

"Proof enough" Sasuke said

Tsunade nodded

"All right everyone you can go home now Sasuke and the three of you come to my office so we can discuss the charges" Tsunade said

WITH NARUTO

Naruto had been sleeping and in his sleep he had been dreaming and in this dream it was him and Sasuke. He was wrapped up in Sasuke's arms while they kissed countless of times. Naruto had always had feelings for the Uchiha, but hid them by saying he had a crush on Sakura it all started making sense when Sasuke left him he finally gave in to those feelings because he couldn't live with out the raven.

Naruto's eyes opened and he turned over to look at the ceiling he let out a sigh this was how it was almost every night. He just couldn't get threw a night without sitting up in his bed and thinking over and over again about the past and Sasuke and just everything. It all flooded him at once just making his mind spin in a emotional turmoil.

"Sasuke...oh Sasuke" Naruto sighed sadly

"Naruto...oh Naruto"

Naruto's eyes widened by the voice he had just heard he shot up and turned his head towards the window to see the Uchiha sitting on the window like it was nothing.

"S-sasuke is it...is it really you or am I dreaming again" Naruto said

"No you idiot your not dreaming im for real" Sasuke said looking at Naruto

"Somebody pinch me" Naruto said going over and standing next to Sasuke and looking him up and down

Sasuke had changed so much. He was much taller and more muscular now, his eyes seemed dead and he looked tired really tired like had been threw so much and was just ready to give up. His bangs had grown out in the front and in the back his hair had been cut short, his clothes basically the same from when they first saw him, except his shirt had shorter sleeves and a high collar but still showed off his chest, his pants were the same except the cape like thing that he wore around his waist a skinner rope keeping it all together and the same shoes.

"S-sasuke y-you look different" Naruto said

Sasuke looked Naruto up and down the blonde blushing as Sasuke studied him.

"You do to...since when did you start sleeping naked?" Sasuke said

"Oh im not naked see" Naruto said lifting his shirt and suer enough he had a pair of blue boxers on with hearts covering them and they were a bit short.

"Oh so I see" Sasuke said looking out the window one last time before coming fully into the room

Naruto didn't protest when the Uchiha came close to him and stroked his cheek with his cold fingertips making the blonde shiver. Sasuke leaned in close there lips only meters away.

"I've missed you" he whispered

"I missed you to" Naruto whispered back

They locked lips in a soft gentle kiss. They had never had a relationship when Sasuke was here, but he knew he was in love with Naruto, but kept it to himself. Naruto had tried to deny until he felt what it was like to be deprived of that person and gave into his feelings.

They pulled apart slightly with a smack before kissing again and letting go with one final smack.

'SLAP'

Sasuke's eyes were wide and his cheek red he brought his hand up to his face and turned to Naruto his sharigan flaring.

"Naruto" he said dangerously low

"...Shut up!...I spent have my life chasing after you and all you did was tell me you didn't care what happened to me, but then you come back march in here tell me you miss me kiss me and think everything is gonna be alright...well it's not" Naruto said his voice cracking, his eyes brimming with tears

Sasuke stared at him his eyes going back there normal shade but the anger did not fade from his features.

"You left the village Sasuke you betrayed the village...you betrayed and left me" Naruto said

"I had to in order to avenge my clan" Sasuke said

"Who cares you've done it what now" Naruto said

"..."

"That's what I thought Sasuke you left for no good damn reason I know you clan is important to you, but why did you have to leave to achieve power? I think you would be much stronger had you stayed here and we could have gotten stronger together" Naruto said

"That's just it Naruto together...I can't I wouldn't to have been able to get stronger training together with you" Sasuke whispered

"And why the hell not!" Naruto yelled

"BECAUSE DAMMIT!" Sasuke yelled making Naruto flinch

"..." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar and dragged him close

"Naruto I wouldn't have been able to train with you because every hour every minute every fucking second of the god damned day im thinking about you, you, you Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled

"S-sasuke"

"Naruto I fucking love you okay god dammit I love you to fucking pieces that why at the last minute I made the decision to turn on the akatsuki when they said we were gonna attack the village you popped into my brain and I said I can't do this because that's where the love of my life lives if I destroy that place he's gonna go with it as much as I want it to burn in hell for what it made me do to my brother im not gonna do it" Sasuke said his

"But why didn't you?" Naruto asked in a low whisper

"Because I am in love with you do I have to spell it on a piece of fucking paper? Itachi knew I was in love with you that's why he came after you because he knew it was drive me insane and make me wanna kill him even more and I did now I realized I made a mistake" Sasuke said

"...but God will forgive you" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's wrist that had loosened and pulling them off his shirt and entwining there fingers

"Naruto" Sasuke said

"Shh God will forgive and so will everyone else" Naruto said

"Naruto, but"

"Shh don't speak Sasuke" Naruto said before kissing him again

This wasn't any ordinary kiss though, Naruto was pouring all his love his heart his very soul into this kiss. He nipped and licked at Sasuke's lips until his mouth opened and Naruto stuck his tongue in his mouth.

"Nnn" Sasuke groaned

Naruto kissed Sasuke even harder sucking on his tongue, sucking the life and air right out of his body. The broke with a loud wet smack, a string of saliva running down Naruto's chin and string still connecting them.

"Damn" Sasuke said

Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke over to his bed and pushed him down onto it before getting on top of the taller male and sucking and kissing at his neck leaving red spots here and there. Naruto unzipped Sasuke's shirt and removed it before removing his own and pressing his bare chest to Sasuke's. He smiled when Sasuke let out a hiss from his cold skin meeting Naruto's hot skin. Naruto smiled before licking a trail down Sasuke's chest and stopping at each nipple to give a hard suck.

"Uh" Sasuke groaned

When Naruto got down to Sasuke's bottoms he quickly discarded of the rope, his katanga, pants and boxers. Naruto watched as he wiggled Sasuke's bottoms off how his penis bounced up and down.

"Oh Sasuke so big" Naruto moaned

Sasuke sat himself up on his elbows and watched Naruto as he examined his penis poking at it. Naruto kissed the very tip making it twitch with anticipation, Naruto moaned before putting the tip in his mouth and running his tongue all around it. Sasuke gasped and threw his head back his mouth open in a silent moan. Naruto smiled and took the rest or as much of Sasuke he could get into his mouth in and started bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh Naruto" Sasuke moaned in pleasure

"Mmm" Naruto moaned as he massaged Sasuke's balls pre cum leaking out and onto his tongue he swallowed it up hungrily

Naruto bobbed his head up and down faster and faster making Sasuke pant faster and tangle his hands threw Naruto's hair and pull every so often. Naruto then deep throated him Sasuke's back arched and he groaned deep down his throat.

"N-naruto" Sasuke groaned

Naruto hummed over Sasuke sending vibration, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he went over the edge with a long deep groan, his juices running down Naruto's throat like a waterfall. Narurto choked on some of it, but managed to swallow it all down. Naruto smiled up at Sasuke cum running down the side of his mouth.

"You so cute" Sasuke panted

He sat up and pulled Naruto's boxers off releasing his furiously leaking penis. Naruto blushed when Sasuke leaned down and sucked all the pre cum off the tip.

"Oh" he moaned when Sasuke pulled off

Sasuke sat on his knees and spread his thighs apart and started stroking himself back to life. Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away and in three fast strokes let it stiffen the rest of the way on it's own. Naruto stared at it as it went up and up and finally stopping giving one last twitch showing it was ready for action again. Naruto was stroking himself trying to bring some relief. Sasuke slapped Naruto's hands away and grabbed the blonde pulling him close so there erections touched.

"Ahh Sasuke" Naruto moaned throwing his head back

Sasuke hissed and started grinding his hips into Naruto's creating wonderful friction. Naruto started to speed up the grinding, but then abruptly stopped and shoved Sasuke back into the bed before he got on top of him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's right hand and sucked three of his fingers until covered in saliva before he started making Sasuke stick his fingers in his ass.

"Oh" Naruto moaned as Sasuke took over scissoring his fingers, bringing them in and out

Naruto bounced up and down grinding down on Sasuke's fingers and Sasuke's cock. Naruto's hole began to get wet and leak. Sasuke looked at Naruto as the blonde pulled his fingers out and grabbed the base of his penis guiding it to and into his hole. Sasuke groaned while Naruto moaned as his private went and disappeared inside his blonde's luscious body. Naruto began to bounce before Sasuke even had a chance to breath. He closed his eyes tightly and held onto Naruto's hips.

"Ahhh" Naruto moaned

"Nnn damn...Naruto turn around I wanna see" Sasuke said

Naruto stopped his thrusting to turn around so his back was facing Sasuke the Uchiha could see his penis going in and out of Naruto's heat. The blonde began to sensuously pull forth bringing Sasuke's dick out then slowly going back down. Sasuke's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Naruto picked up and speed and went down with all his force. Sasuke stopped the blonde and turned him back around then they began again Naruto laying on top of Sasuke his head behind Sasuke's shoulder, his hands flat against the bed. Naruto went faster and faster Sasuke's hands on his butt as he did.

The Uchiha began to spank Naruto as he felt himself reaching his climax, Naruto's erotic moaning and panting in his ear speeding him up Sasuke started meeting Naruto's thrust and soon they were going at a quick pace with a soft rhythm.

"Ahh...oh...ahhh...uh" Naruto moaned bringing one of his hands to his penis stroking

Sasuke grunted with each thrust.

"So close...N-naruto" Sasuke ground out

Naruto began to just push his behind into Sasuke's cock moving from side to side. Naruto came up his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, the Uchiha had seen Naruto had been stroking his penis while he rode him. Naruto still moved his hips as stroked fiercely and quickly his head thrown back.

"Ahh oh oh, oh, oh ahhh Sasuke im gonna, im about to...ahhh...ahhh AHHH SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he came hard it splattering all over Sasuke's chest

Naruto then laid back down and gave three more hard thrust before Sasuke groaned.

"Nnnn dammit NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed shooting his seed deep within the blonde making Naruto moan loudly as his insides were coated with the hot sticky liquid

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto panted

"I love you to Naruto" Sasuke said they kissed passionately before both of them passed out from tiredness

Sasuke was back and he was never leaving again.

THE END


End file.
